


Welcome to Retail Hell

by CassieRaven



Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon of various Seasons, F/M, Fluffy-ness!!!, Gen, Other, Out of Character, The most random drabbles of Russian roulette at the wheel of random topics/themes, Usagi and Mamoru major shipping in various ways and themes!!!!, Various Alternate Universe (AU) settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: Venture down the drabble prompt rabbit hole to take a trip to various drabble themed tales of the romance between our favorite couple Usagi and Mamoru in seasonal and alternate universes.





	Welcome to Retail Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Moonies and Readers. Here we are again, I've posted another fan fictional story. This time, I started noticing all the madness of everyone getting into those short writing drabble and prompt challenges issued by various authors/writers posted on places online like Tumblr and Live Journal over the last few years. Being curious and interested in it for quite some time, I decided for fun to give myself some random drabbles and prompts to try challenging myself to try writing a few short stories. The prompts or drabbles are based on random topic themes, subjects, phrases, or words I gave myself at random from various drabble prompts I came across on various writing challenges I've seen online or got inspired by of things that my geek friends and myself found ourselves discussing in random ranting discussions. 
> 
> This series of Drabbles and Prompts is dedicated to my fellow Moonie Co-Writer/Co-Author Partner in Crime and Friend Queen Risa and to my fellow Moonie Cosplayer and fellow Author Moonlight Usagi-Chan. Thanks, ladies for always brightening my days/nights with kindness and cheerleading me on with so much positive kudos and kind support. These drabbles are all dedicated to you too!   
> Let's see how this writing prompts and drabble challenges go. I hope you all enjoy reading, let the challenge begin!

 

* * *

**Prompt #1 Retail:** Annoying Customer, Annoyed Employee

**Title:** “Welcome to Retail Hell”

* * *

 

“Hello Ma'am, welcome to Daiso Japan, I am Usagi, how may I help you today?” the sixteen-year-old dressed in a uniform consisting of a white-uniformed short sleeved collar button up blouse, red vest, plaid red bow tie and matching knee-high skirt, and red employee apron, politely greeted the woman who came up to her.

 

“Good afternoon young lady, where can I find those cute little ceramic piggy banks at? My little grand-daughter Hana has her heart set on the calico cat chibi looking one to go with her kitty cat Neko bedroom.” the elderly woman asked with a high pitch giggled laugh as the girl nodded, motioning her to follow her.

 

“Right this way Ma'am, we've got all the kawaii and chibi looking ceramic piggy bank animal yen banks down the aisle shelves next to ceramic objects and potted ceramic items for gardening. Why we have them there, I don't know. Here we are! Would you like the kawaii bunny bank to go with the calico kitty kawaii cat bank? I'm sure your grand-daughter would love a companion for her kawaii kitty Neko!” Usagi exclaimed with a grin, picking up both the cat and rabbit piggy banks for the woman to see.

“Yes, I think both would do. Hana will be thrilled! Thank you, young lady, have a nice day!!!!”

 

“Your welcome Ma'am! Another happy customer...at least she was happy, not like that grumpy woman before who yelled at me when I asked whether she was looking for a diet or non-diet veggie snack chips. Ugh. I was only trying to help her out.” Usagi mumbled to herself as she walked off to another aisle to tend to put things in order on the aisle shelves if anything was out of place belonging.

 

_'At least my part time job for weekends isn't too bad. I'm not stuck in summer cram school like Ami is...correction, Ami finds it heaven there while Minako hates being at her school's summer cram lessons because her parents made her go to make up for doing so poorly in History and English classes. Makoto likes her job working as a cook at KFC fifty-fifty when she isn't serving fried chicken to baka jerks. Least Rei likes her job, working at the shrine as usual. Plus, no baka in his stupid green puke jacket to deal with! Thank god!'_ Usagi thought silently to herself, picking up potato chip bags in the snack section, moving them from the pocky box area to their corrected chip area place before moving on to the small arts and crafts aisle in the store.

 

The blond-haired bunny continued to put items misplaced or planted not in their place back to their proper shelve areas for a while, unknowingly being watched by someone familiar in an ugly green blazer jacket who had just entered the store.

 

“Well, well. Looks like Rei wasn't joking when she told Motoki and I Usagi actually was working a summer job when she came into Crowne this morning for a coffee run. The Odango is working a part-time job...willingly, and during her own summer vacation. Hell has definitely frozen over”, Mamoru Chiba murmured to himself as he watched his bunny romantic interest-slash-arch enemy working the aisles doing her job scanning items with a price check gun and sticking price stickers on to item tags.

 

Despite being proud of Usagi for maturing and getting herself a part-time job, the college medical student had been saddened that it had meant that she wasn't around her usual haunts of the Crowne Arcade and Cafe on various days throughout the weeks and weekends. Motoki and Reika had chalked it up to, _“She said she felt if she wanted to go to college after her future senior year was up once she graduated then she didn't want her parents to pay for her tuition all on their own.”_ That he could understand and thought was noble of his Odango Atama. Especially when everyone who knew Usagi that she had her heart set on applying to the Kyoto City University of the Arts if she got accepted once she applied that the tuition fee would be expensive for any art student hopeful.

 

Mamoru moved on further into the store, keeping an eye on his bunny as he discreetly followed her, grabbing a nearby grocery basket from the baskets stacked nearby the bathroom supplies aisle. _'Might as well look like I'm shopping here'_ , he thought as he turned a corner and then spotted her again.

Usagi had her back to him, as she was bending over to try to scan the lowest shelf rack holding various pairs of cartoon looking themed socks.

Grinning mischievously, Mamoru moved in closer to the blond...going in for the kill.

 

“Excuse me Miss, Miss! Can you tell me where you sell your odangos? I'm looking for the really cute ones, about your size, height, who can eat their weight in dumplings, cakes, chocolate, and stuffed rice ball wraps. Who happens to be obsessed with bunnies and Hello Kitty,” he asked loudly, making the girl jump and hit her head briefly on the shelf with an 'Ow!'

 

_'Looks like she knows it's me_ ', Mamoru thought amused as he saw her shoulders tense up as she got up from the floor next to the sock's lower shelf and slowly turned around...her blue baby cerulean eyes glaring annoyed at him.

 

“Hello Bak-Sir, Welcome to Daiso Japan 'Sir'! My name is Usagi...We don't sell odangos here 'Sir'...maybe you should try looking for them at the odango food stand in our food court here in Juuban Mall 'Sir'...” Usagi drawled politely.

 

“My mistake. I'm so sorry,” Mamoru grinned, loving how irritated she was but she couldn't lose her cool or lash out at him like she usually would, due to her working on the clock, on the job.

 

“Is there anything I could help you with 'Sir'? Perhaps I could point you to the exit entrance 'Sir'...please go away Mamoru...I'd really like to finish my shift so I can take my lunch break early.” Usagi said with tense politeness as she looked to her bunny watch on her wrist. She had only twenty more minutes until she could clock out for her lunch break in the backroom, a bento box made by her Mother waiting for her.

 

“Now that you've mentioned it...I don't think I've ever been to this Daiso Japan before Odango...I may need some employee assistance showing me around,” Mamoru drawled, smiling as he acted like he was pondering the notion...while Usagi's eyes went wide in horror.

 

“You've never...you've got to be kidding me! You've had to be to a Daiso Japan! They are all over this city and country!!! YOU'VE BEEN COMING INTO THIS DAISO ALL THE TIME WHENEVER MOTOKI AND YOU GO INTO THIS MALL TO DO SECRET SANTA GIFTS FOR THE GIRLS AND ME! YOU DON'T NEED A PERSONAL GUIDE TO SHOW YOU AROUND!” the blonde seethe in mid screams, stopped suddenly as Mamoru placed his finger to her lips to 'shush' her.

 

“I'd lower your voice if I was you. One would almost think you were yelling at a potential customer...would hate to ask for your manager to file a complaint...Odango. So, going to help me find what I'm looking for?” Mamoru asked with a grin, holding up his shopping basket dangling it in front of Usagi's face, then motioning to a familiar looking older, a middle-aged man in a uniform, red tie, with the same red vest on, and name tag that said _'N. Lee, Manager'_ on it.

 

“...I freaking hate you Chiba-Baka...Rei-chan told you I was working here...you're smirk says it all. Ugh! Fine 'Sir', what aisle do you need to go, what are you looking for 'Sir'? We all here at Daiso Japan always love 'helping wonderful customers' such as yourself.” Usagi growled quietly under her breath, walking with Mamoru unwillingly while he looked genuinely happy and amused as he dragged her to the small gardening section.

 

“Aren't you so polite and sweet Odango, keep being nice to me and I'll be sure to let your manager know that you're the best employee here I've ever met. Let's start with some rose plant seeds, then maybe some new towels for my bathroom, and some things to stock my kitchen with, maybe some snack containers for my pantry.” Mamoru trailed off, guiding his favorite retailer worker around as she murmured 'Yes Sir'.

 

It was an afternoon of secret heaven for Mamoru, but secretly hell for Usagi in the retail chain store.

 

* * *

 

**The End**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. The first drabble/prompt finished. What do you think?   
> Personally, I love Daiso Japan because that retailer store is awesome! So glad we got them out here in the states. I love exploring all the cute things they sell, especially the bento items and snacks!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this first of many other various short stories.   
> Til next time!


End file.
